


Ban Against Love

by Capples



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Almost everyone is working in the entertainment industry, Anxiety, Betrayal, Blackmail, Boy Group, Dancing, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Idols, Love Ban, M/M, Other, Rivalry, Scandal, Singing, Younger Years, centre, forbidden relationship, idolAU - Freeform, slow burn?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2018-11-07 06:54:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11053656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capples/pseuds/Capples
Summary: A young Katsuki Yuuri dreams of becoming an idol like the handsome Victor Nikiforov and when an opportunity falls into his laps he takes it.





	1. The Chosen

**Author's Note:**

> The first two chapters is the prologue split into two because I think I types up way too much.
> 
> In these chapters Yuuri is like fourteen and later on turns fifteen, Chris is sixteen and Phichit is eleven. 
> 
> So here's Part 1:

"Katsuki Yuuri, contestant number 5."

 

This was happening. This was really happening. Was this **REALLY** happening!?

 

"Contestant number 5, please come up to the front."

 

Yuuri sat there in place, perfectly silent and perfectly still. His face nothing but utter disbelief.

 

"Contestant number 5."

 

Katsuki Yuuri, average in looks, average in dance and in singing. Katsuki Yuuri, the only boy who seem to have a little bit of fluff to his sides and his face. Never in his life did the fourteen year old raven ever thought a day such as this would come.

 

And to be the first to be called!? The **FIRST**!? What about the first four!?

 

There was a clearing of one's throat from the front of the room, loud and irradiated.

 

"Contestant number 5. Would you please kindly bring yourself to the front?"

 

The giggles and snickers from some of the contestants snapped him out of his thoughts, he could feel the sweat on his brows and his fisted palms on his lap. He awkwardly got up and walking over to where he was summoned by a fair skin woman with brunette hair, dressed in a white blouse and a pair of black ballet tights, looking the most stern and professional he has ever seen her.

 

Okukawa Minako. The dance instructor was no stranger to Yuuri. The woman was practically like family to him as much as his own was, she taught him ballet and many other forms of dance since he was around the age of five. Always at his family's bathhouse, Yutopia Katsuki, spending time with his family and just drinking away whatever sorrows a middle age woman like herself might have. She was one of the reasons why he auditioned in the first place, she kept nagging him until he took her offer, though she was annoying about it, he was grateful to his teacher.

 

The woman in front of him was different, it kinda scared him a little or maybe it was just his nerves getting the best of him.

 

"How nice of you to finally join us, Mr. Katsuki." She said in a monotone voice, though there was an undeniable smirk on her face, "Pretty sure you know who would not have kept us waiting like you did." she gave him a teasing whisper.

 

Yuuri didn't even give her tiniest of glances as he took his spot in front of the room of staff and other contestants. He kept his head low so the blush he was sporting wasn't as noticeable while Minako continued calling out the rest of the lucky few that auditioned for a chance at their dreams.

 

A chance to be an idol. An idol like him.

 

By the end of the day, a total of twenty-one boys were chosen out of a total of forty-eight. Many of them who had auditioned and didn't get through left in either heartbreak or frustration. Yuuri couldn't believe how lucky or how unlucky he was to be chosen.

 

As he looked at over to his fellow members, he felt a small flutter of excitement and a bit of anxiousness as to where this new road of chance and opportunity will lead them.

 

Fame? or Destruction?

                            -  
                          

"Is that MyMuseMonthly magazine the special May edition?! How did you get your hands on one of those?! "

 

Yuuri felt himself jumped out of his skin, head whipping up with wide brown eyes only to meet a pair of sparkling black ones and the large smile of another boy, he had warm caramel like skin and black hair, he looked like he was a maybe a little bit younger then he was, maybe even the youngest one in the room. Slowly, he looked down at the number pinned to his shirt.

 

 _'Number 24...Phichit Chulanont, right?'_ He thought to himself before looking back up to the smiling boy's face and nodded shyly. 

 

Mari nee-chan had just brought it to him that morning as he was about to leave for the audition and was anxious to read it soon after it was over.

 

"Y- yeah, well, um, my older sister is friends with someone who's family bring them in and so she got me one..." he gave him a shy smile. 

 

Ever since the final audition calls they were all escorted by one of the staff members, Celestino or Ciao-Ciao in which Minako sensai teasing called announced him as, to one of the unused dance studio. It was clean and sparkling with nice cedar wooden floors, freshly polished and there were floor to ceiling mirrors on either side of the room while the other two, one with windows that gave you a nice view the city and the other where the exit door stood. Yuuri had found himself a nice corner and got comfortable as they await further instructions from the staff.

 

The boy, Phichit, smile seemingly growing larger, though Yuuri could not comprehend how that was possible but didn't had time anyways before the younger boy sat next to him with a bounce.

 

Really, why would he even want to over to start up a conversation with him. There were nineteen other members in this dance studio, so why choose him? Yuuri was so reserved and quite and boringly average at everything. All he really had was his stamina and his quickness to learn from his mistakes. Unlike Yuuri, Phichit was quite the the dancer of their group, the best if not counting one member in particular and other members seemed to like him a bunch. So why Yuuri? He could feel his anxiety bubbling up from the pits of his stomach.

 

"Oh wow! Your so lucky! My mama order one for me and it hasn't arrived yet!" he made a pout before grinning, "By the way I am Phichit! Phitchit Chulanont!"

 

_'Yeah, I know who you are.'_

 

"I'm Yuuri, Katsuki Yuuri." returning a sheepish smile in return. Maybe he'll try, TRY, to be a bit more open with younger boy. Moving a bit to the side to offer the child some room to sit next to him.

 

"Uh, do you want to-" 

  
Phichit let out a happy gasp before bouncing as he sat there with his legs crossed, "Can I!?"

 

Yuuri let out a soft giggle before giving the other boy a light nod, "Yeah, I don't mind but you can't have any of my posters though." he pointed a finger at Phichit with a huff.

 

"Of course I won't take your posters!" he pouted at Yuuri. There was a paused between them before they both let out a giggle.

 

"Alright, Alright, I trust you." he grinned at Phichit, pushing up the bridge of his blue framed glasses so that they sat better on his face while the younger boy got closer before opening up the magazine and start flipping through it.

 

"Oh this group is really cool!" Phichit chirp as he pointed to a what looked like an all girl rock band, Yuuri had to nod in agreement, he had to admit they were pretty cool, Mari nee seemed to be into them too.

 

They two chatted and continued flipping through the pages, coming on about the different groups and idols, about their costumes and their songs, giggling and laughing as they mimic some of them. One singer in particular seemed to caught a tight on their attention, he wore some real heavy eye shadow and lipstick, his costumes were also really flashy and his songs were deep, like, way too deep for a fourteen year and ten year old to understand.

 

"Oh." Yuuri sucked in a deep breath after turning the next page. This page, this article, was what Yuuri was waiting all day to see. The raven sat there in silence as a blush crept up onto his cheeks, staring down at the paled skin teenager, wearing stylish black dress shirt, the shoulders glittering with blue and purple sparkles, his long platinum hair braided into a pony tail, his lips seemingly lush and beautiful and full.Though he was sporting a pair of expensive looking black shades, their was a good enough glimpse of his eyes from the way he was tilting downward. They were a beautiful light bluish-green, deep and beautiful like the sea and Yuuri felt like he was drowning into them.

 

The older boy on the page had made a name for himself in little to no time at all over the course of four years, his songs were constantly on top of the Hot Music weekly charts and his face plastered on billboards for adverts for an array of cosmetic and clothing lines. There was not a single person who didn't adored him and Yuuri was utterly captivated by him, so captivated he didn't realized Phichit chatting away about the article or the looming shadow above him.

 

"Oh? Isn't that Victor Nikiforov?"

 

For the second time Yuuri was frighten out of his skin at the sound of different voice. Slowly, he raised his head reluctantly to meet hazel eyes and a head of curly blond. 'Christophe Giacometti.' Yuuri froze as he stared up at the pretty boy with mouth gapping like a fish as he tried to answer him. Christophe Giacometti was one of the most talented picks out of their bunch, he had the looks of an idol, his dance and vocal were at a prodigy level! Well, in Yuuri's opinion but honestly, he felt like his heart might just collapse. Why was some like Chris even talking to little average Yuuri. Beside him, Phichit seemed to notice Yuuri's inability to answer before piping up in excitement as he grabbed the magazine and showed it to the older boy in front of them.

 

"You bet it is! The MyMuseMonthly for the special May edition has a super mega ten page spread all dedicated to him!" Phichit bounced in place as his excitement seemed to bubbled over. "Neat." Chris chuckled down at him before looking over at Yuuri with a curious raised of a brow.

 

"May I join?"

 

"Of course!" Yuuri spluttered before taking the magazine back from Phichit and slipped closer to him, apologizing when he almost knocked the younger boy over.

 

"Merci" Chris took a seat on the other side of Yuuri, the three boys bumping shoulders as they sat there on the floor and chattered away as they slowly made their way through the rest of the magazine.

 

"By the way, I'm Christophe Giacometti but you can call me Chris " the blond interrupted a few minutes later, glancing over at the two younger boys with a bright smile.

 

"U- uh, Yuuri! Katsuki Yuuri! You can, uh, call me Yuuri." he smiled back.

 

"I'm Phichit Chulanont! Just Phichit is fine!" the youngest boy piped up from the other side of Yuuri with a larger grin.

 

"It's nice to be acquainted with you both," Chris smiled at them both as he gave them a wink, "Let's get along well from here on out."

                            -

A few weeks past and their group of twenty-one started to slowly decline in number. The first week, one boy, looking seemingly rich and arrogant, complained that all the unnecessary work of dance and singing practices, that they were being put through was irrelevant and that he was ready for his debut. Claiming that the audition was reason enough for them to be ready for the stage. A few other boys seemingly agreed and during the course of that week, a total of five boys had walked out during practice one day, downright resigning.

 

Yuuri didn't understand their reasoning, they obviously didn't understand how long it took to get their dance all sync and their voices all harmonized with one another so that they can shine as a group in a whole. How long it took for the staff members, the producers, composers, the stage hands and the dance instructors to get everything ready.

 

Two weeks after the group of five walked out, two more left due to not being able to juggle school and practices. Saying it was too much for them and they just couldn't do it. Another left a week later due to having to move out of the city. Chris said something about the boy's father, a politician, getting caught up in a terrible money fraud scandal and having to run for safety reasons.

 

"That leaves us with a total of thirteen members..." Yuuri muttered as he sat there in front of the vending machine down the hall from the dance studio during their ten minute break along side Phichit and Chris. The three had became almost inseparable since the first day. Phichit was leaning up against him as he stood behind him, resting his chin on top of his head, while Chris stood in front of the vending machine, collecting some box juices for the three of them.

 

"Eleven, sweet Yuuri, eleven." Chris sighed as he handed Yuuri a box of melon juice and then a box of orange to Phichit.

 

"Eleven? What do you mean eleve- oh thank you." Yuuri took his juice before giving Chris a confused look. Phichit removed himself from behind Yuuri once he too received his own juice and sat down next to him, facing the older boys as he rested his feet in Yuuri's lap.

 

"It's as I just said, as of today we only have eleven members...and with our debut stage in theee months time, how sad." the blond teenager popped the straw of his grape juice box into his mouth, taking a sip before making up his face at , "I should have just gotten the milk..."

 

"Are we talking about Jacin and Kai? I didn't see them at practice today!" Phichit scooted closer, practically inches from sitting onto Yuuri's lap as he stared up at Chris with curious eyes.

 

"What was it this time?" there was a hint of bitterness in Yuuri's tone, moving a bit to scoop the younger boy fully onto his lap with one arm. This has apparently became the norm with the three of them and Yuuri wasn't so bothered as much as he thought he would be.

 

Throwing away the finish juice box before turning to face the two younger boys with a serious face. Chris would NEVER make such a face. The older boy stood their for a few heartbeats before letting out a breathe that he was holding.

 

"Do you guys remember the Love Ban rule?"

                           -

The Love Ban law, was a law place down by the producers of their group, Yakov Feltsman and Lilia Baranovskaya, who seemed to have disagreements left and right. Which was one of the reason their group haven't even gotten a proper name yet.

 

The rule was simple; those who wanted to continue in the group had to cut all romantic ties with those of not only the opposite sex but all the sexes. That while they were in the group they had to stay pure and innocent. Dating was a distraction and would lead to drama and scandals.

 

However, Yuuri didn't really care for all that, even at school, there wasn't really anyone he took interest in. He might have had a small crush on his friend, Yuko but that was way back when he was a little tot. Now, he has grown out of it and hasn't care or felt pressure to date. It wasn't like Mari nee or Minako would let him even if he wanted to anyways.

 

Yuuri seemingly rather spend his days practicing. Regular group practice started about 4:30 in the afternoon, so Yuuri would get to the theatre an hour before regular practice time. Minako sensai would always be there to let him into the changing room and the dance studio for a bit of solo practice before everyone else arrive.

 

They were now two months away from opening night, their big debut stage. They've been doing a lot of vocal harmonizing and song practices followed by intense dance classes each day for the five days they meet up on a weekly basis. Though they have already gotten their choreography and songs all memorized, there were still a two more important pieces missing. One, they were still working on their costumes, both producers agreed that each member would have matching costume but with a little bit of individuality add to them. There were at least four different sets of costumes so far with the fifth and final set on their way.

 

Yuuri was going to be honest, he fell a good number of times on his ass while practicing their choreography in the different heels and high heel boots they would be using on a regular performance basis. There was quite amount of blisters and bruisers on his feet due to all the extra practices he was doing in them too but that wasn't going stop Yuuri's stubborn ass.

 

And lastly, the Centre. The boy to stand in front of the group and lead. They have yet to announce the boy to take up the position as Centre. Yuuri thought that management would choose Chris to be Centre but that has yet to happen.

 

Either they find one soon or not, however, it didn't matter to him, he wasn't going to give up, no matter how hard it was to keep up some times or how much a struggle juggling school and practices may be or even something as trivial as love.

 

Yuuri refuse to let anything interfere in his pursuit to shine on stage with everyone!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	2. Centre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group draws closer to their debut but has yet to be assigned a Centre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prologue: Part 2.

Weeks rolled on and the young group of boys stood nervously backstage of their theatre, nervous chattering.

 

It wasn't opening night, oh no, that was still a month away. Oh no, no. This was something a lot more nerve wrecking.

 

Tonight was a test, a test to see how well they can perform in front of a crowd as a group. They were going gonna perform a few of their songs, not the whole playlist but a few selected numbers.

 

Yuuri glance over at Phichit peeping out from behind the curtains to take a look into the crowd, both he and Chris joining in to take a look for themselves.

 

Tonight, they're performing everyone who helped them up until now, management, staff and most importantly, all the families of the remaining eleven boys.

 

Chris pointed out that both his parents came to watch them tonight, though he didn't seem all to excited about it. Phichit on the other hand was bursting with euphoria, his mother and younger sister were there to watch, from what Yuuri could see from behind the curtains, they were just as excited as Phichit was. Yuuri's mother and Mari nee were the only ones that were able to come and attend tonight's performance, his father had to stay back and look after the inn.

 

Yuuri was anxious. He was already sweating and shaking even before even setting foot on stage. Almost sensing his building distress, the two boys beside him took his hands into their own, giving them a tight squeeze before a squeeze of his own for reassurance.

 

There was a stern clap of the hands and the boys all turn their attention to Minako sensai, making their way to gather around her as she spoke, "Alrighty then gentlemen, I want you all to have a little fun out there ok? If you mess up, don't worry, pick yourself back up and look out for each other out there." she grinned as she rested his hands onto his her hips. "Now go on out there! Your and have a blast!"

 

                               -

 

"Thank you very much!"

 

The boys all said in unison before bowing to the applauding and cheering crowd. Yuuri raising his head a little bit too quickly stumble back a little but was met with two hands behind him for support. Phichit giggled with a large grin on his face to his left and Chris with a tired but satisfied smile on his face. They were all covered in sweat and faces flustered, clearly tired but still pumped up with energy from their performance.

 

Was the real thing going to feel this good?

 

He looked back out into the crowd, spotting his mother and sister almost immediately. His mother's face sporting a large and bright smile and, oh gosh, was she crying? Yuuri couldn't help but bite back a sob as he return a smile just as bright.

 

He hoped that they will be able to move the people on opening night as they did tonight.

 

                              - 

 

"Alright, now that our guest has settled down and you boys have changed and gathered your stuff, we like to make a few announcements before you all go home tonight."

 

Celestino stated as he made his way to the middle of the stage with a mic in hand.

 

"Announcements?" Hiroko glanced over at her son, only to get a shrug of shoulders.

 

"Maybe you guys are disbanding." Mari nee gave Yuuri a teasing nudge only to get a get a glare in return. "That's not funny." he huffed and turn to look over at Celestino as he held up an open binder.

 

"First, we like to announce the finalization of the group's name. The group's name will be GPB20-29, Grand Prix Boys 20-29!"

_'Wow, really? Couldn't they come up with a better name?'_

 

Yuuri could tell he was making a distasteful look on his face because his was sister was nudging at his side again with a snicker.

 

"Next, we would like to announce the official date of our first stage, our shining debut!" he cleared his throat before continuing. "Our doors with be opening on November 29th at 7:00 in the evening to the public. You boys are all expected to be here an hour and a half in advance."

 

"Oh! Yuuri, hun! That's your birthday!" Yuuri's mother exclaimed, causing a lot of heads to turn.

 

"Mooooom." Yuuri let out a whine as he tried to hid himself under the hood of his sweatshirt out of utter embarrassment.

 

From the stage, he could hear Celestino trying to stifled out a chuckle before clearing his throat once more, turning the page to continue.

 

"And finally, we will be assigning a few your positions in the group. First off, I, Celestino Cialdini will be assigned as your theatre manager." there were a few claps and cheers from the other boys and Yuuri couldn't tell whether they were genuine or not.

 

"Now, I'll like to announce the Captain and Vice Captain for the group. The Captain for the group will be..."

 

_'Oh gosh please don't be me.'_

 

"Christophe Giacometti!"

 

_'Huh?'_

 

Yuuri stared blankly at Celestino on the stage as everyone started to applaud, Chris standing in place by his parents, bowing and blowing kisses his gratitude.

 

"Yes, well, onto the next position..."

 

_'If Chris is Captain then mostly the Vice Captain position would most likely be me-'_

 

"Phichit Chulanont!"

 

_'What?'_

 

There was a lump growing in this throat as he sat there in his sit, utterly baffled while the younger boy jumped out of his seat in delight. Then he came to realize that maybe it was for the best, like, why choose him?

 

"Next we will announce the Centre of the group."

 

There was no way they would choose someone as boring and average like Yuuri? He obviously didn't stood out enough for any special positions in the group. Everyone was so much more talented then him.

 

"Our Centre will be..."

 

Yuuri bit down into his bottom lip as an attempt to keep himself from letting out any sobs that were threatening to bubble out of him. Why did it even matter anyways, so as long as he got to follow through with his dream he didn't care where he stood on stage.

 

But if that was the case, why did he felt so frustrated?

                              -

  
"Yu chan, it's time to get up and get ready! I've made a special bento for your special day as well!" Hiroko knocked at Yuuri's door.

 

Yuuri groaned as he rolled over under the sheets of bed. The raven honestly didn't feel like getting out of bed. He didn't want to open his door and be greeted with smothering birthday kisses. He just wanted to sleep.

 

"Oh..." muttering, Yuuri slowly sat up in bed and reached for his glasses to slip them on.

 

The day had finally come. In more then twelve hours time, they would be well on their way to stardom.

 

_'But what if people didn't come?'_

 

_'They will. Minako sensei stated that they were almost sold out of tickets the day before.'_

 

 _'She_   _could have been lying but even so, what if no one liked them?'_

 

_'They will! They got to if we ever hope to get anywhere in the world of entertainment.'_

 

_'But what if-'_

 

Another knocked at the door saved the young teen from his internal struggle with himself. Yuuri pulled his covers off before climbing out of bed and over to his room door to peep out before opening it all the way. His mother stood before him with a neatly wrapped bento box in one hand.

 

Hiroko reached out for her son with her free hand and rested it onto his cheek. Yuuri leaned into the touch, relief flooding into him. He was grateful when she didn't asked him any questions but just let them stand there in the comfort of each other's silence.

 

Tonight will be fine.

 

They'll be fine.

 

They were ready.  
  
                               -

"Yuuriiiii." Chris let out a whine as he approached the younger teen, "Can you fix these belts, they are all crooked and Phichit is no help."

 

"Hey! I tried ok!?" Phichit stomped over with a pout on his face, his costume completely intact.

 

"Alright alright you two and honestly, Chris, why they choose you to be the group Captain still baffles me." Yuuri gave him the tiniest smirk, pulling gently on the belts. "Not being able to fix your costume of all things."

 

Phichit let out a snicker as Chris gasped, faking a hurt expression. "Yuuri! How can you say that right in front of me?" Rolling his eyes, Yuuri went back to making sure the the belts made an x on both the front and back of Chris' costume, right across his chest and back.

 

"There we go, you're all set. Phichit, is your costume alright? How are your boots?" he moved away from Chris and over to Phichit, crouching down to get a better look at them.

 

"There fine, there fine! See!" the boy stepped away a bit from Yuuri before doing a spin in the high heel boots and striking a pose.

 

"Mon ami, please be careful, you almost hit into poor staff member behind y-" Chris paused for a moment, staring at the staff member with green olive eyes and chestnut brown hair before clearing his throat, turning away. "Anyways, just be careful."

 

Oh, don't think Yuuri didn't notice that blush dusting Chris' cheeks.

 

"I was being careful!" Phichit frowned over at Chris before looking at Yuuri, still crouching down as he was now giving Chris eyes of suspicion. Curious, the younger approached swiftly and crouch down in front of him with made Yuuri let out a yelp out of surprise as he looked back at Phichit.

  
"Y- yes?"

 

"Are you nervous?" Phichit muttered, looking a little nervous himself as Chris join to crouch down beside the younger boys, giving Yuuri a concern look.

 

"I, well, yeah? Aren't we all?" Yuuri let out a light chuckle.

 

"But you're Centre, Yuuri. We just want to know if you are ok." Chris said in a soft gentle tone, taking Yuuri's hand. Huh, he didn't realize how much he was shaking.

 

That's right, he was Centre. He was chosen as Centre that night a month ago. Yuuri was so shocked by the announcement that he just sorta blacked out when he comprehended what Celestino had said.

 

What were they thinking!?

 

Taking in a deep breath as Phichit took his other hand with a squeeze. Yuuri closed his eyes, his friends giving him all the time to he needed to breathe and compose himself. He had to get himself together, not just for his sake but for the sake of his friends, for his team. They were counting on him to lead, even if he wasn't confident in himself. Finally, opened his eyes and he rose to his feet, smiling down at them with a light nod.

 

"Thanks guys, I'm alright now." the other boys stood up to join him, exchanging smiles of their own.

 

Minako sensai finally arrive, calling for them to gather. As Yuuri made his way other he paused to look at himself in one of the mirror set up for them. He stared at the tuxedo shirt that was black with sparkles from the top and along his sleeves, then started to fade into white down the torso. There was three sets of belts, the x crossed belts across his chest and the other two, a waist-cinched belt and a buckle belt. A sparkling half skirt and plain black jodhpurs with high heel boots.

 

_'Kinda flashy...'_

 

The suit was the final set that they were working on. It turns out that they were waiting to make their announcement for Centre. Yuuri still couldn't believe they had chosen him.

 

"Oi! Katsuki! Get over here!" Minako called out to him, snapping him out of his thoughts and had him rushing over, greeted with pats on the back and chuckling from the other members. She went over what was expected of them tonight, about how the manage to surprisingly get a full house on their first night. Some places weren't even that lucky she said.

 

"Alright, now we'll have a few words from your Captain. I'll leave it to you, Chris." she gave him a pat on the shoulder before walking away. Clearing his throat, Chris requested them all to stand in a circle, Phichit and Yuuri stood respectfully at his sides.

 

"First of all, I'll like to thank you all for putting in your all for the past seven months, I know it's been a real struggle and a lot of the members left but I am glad that you guys didn't, so thank you." A lot of the boys in the circle all exchanged grins and high fives, while other smiled onward at the blond as he continued to speak.

 

"I also wanted to say that no matter what happens out there tonight must support each other, if someone his falling back, pick up for them. We are not just a group, we are a family." he smiled bright as some of the boys let out a loud cheer.

 

"And lastly," the blond glanced over at Yuuri and grinned, "As family, let's not forget our Centre is celebrating his birthday tonight! Let's make sure he has fun too!" he cooed before everyone shouted happy birthday in unison.

 

Yuuri. Soft hearted Yuuri, choked back on a sob as he stared out at the boys in the circle. He knew that they won't stay like forever but a part of him wish they did. He loved this group nothing was going to change that.

 

Sniffling, Yuuri wiped his face into his sleeve and gave them all a nod, muttering a soft shy thank you. Phichit trying to reach to pat his back from the other side of Chris.

 

_ARE YOU READY? ARE YOU READY!?_

 

Overture and loud cheers of the crowd boomed into throughout the theatre, catching the boys off guard. Was it time already?

 

"Alright guys huddle up and put your right hand out in front of the circle." the group did as Chris told them as the music continued in the background.

 

_WE GOT A SPECIAL TREAT FOR YOU!_

 

"Altogether now!" Chris shouted above the overture,

 

_COMING TO YOU LIVE HERE ON GRAND PRIX AVENUE!_

 

"We dance together! We sing together! We will shine together, now and forever!" Yuuri could tell how embarrassed everyone but Phichit seemed to be at saying the lucky chant he came up with for the group. He even insisted they needed one too and really, who was going to tell those young sparkling onyx eyes no? Not Yuuri. Not Chris.

 

_THESE ANGELIC BOY HAVE COME TO SING FOR YOU!_

 

Yuuri could hear the snort and giggles how some of boys, making him shake his head before he took a deep breathe and shouted, "L- Let's go!"

 

_ARE YOU READY?_

 

"OYE!"

 

_ARE YOU READY!?_

 

Before rushing out onto the stage, each boy was given a mic of their own. They had line up in the order they were given from a month before and took their place on stage. And...

 

Oh man. There's a lot of people.

 

The roar of the crowd filled the theatre as they stood there staring out into the small sea of people. Anxiousness and nervousness were bubbling up inside Yuuri's stomach but there were other feeling in the mix. There was a burst of euphoria sitting right there in the very middle.

 

The energy he was feeling from the crowd was...

 

_'Amazing.'_

 

Yuuri took a tiny forward brought his mic up from his side and up towards his face. Holding it in front of the space between his chin and chest.

 

"Everyone! Good evening!" he beamed, giving the crowd his most sincere smile, "We are at GPB20-29! And thank you for joining us for our f- first stage!" Yuuri fumbled a little on his words, blushing up to his ears in embarrassment. But the crowd didn't penalized him for it nor did they leered at him, instead they shouted words of encouragement and praise.

 

Chris stepped forward and started to speak, "Please listen to our first song; Uncontrollable Heart."

 

The group got into their assigned position on stage, striking their poses. Lights above the stage dimming, replacing the bright white and yellow with two different shades of blue.

 

Yuuri stepped forward from his spot in time with the start of the song with everyone else following behind.

 

_I saw you from across the river of stars, bright eyes from afar was all I could see! (All I could see!)_

_I could feel them piercing right through me,_

_  
And when you reach your hand out towards me and couldn't help but to pull away! (Pull away!)_

_  
Couldn't risk letting you know how much I yearn for you,_

_  
After all these feelings are prohibited but what is this feeling? Why can't I let it go?_

At first, Yuuri questioned the song the very minute it was presented to them. A song about love of any kind seemed a little irrelevant for a group that had a love ban on it and honestly he wasn't feeling it at the time but now...

  
_I don't believe it! (I don't believe it!)_

_  
I won't believe it! (I won't believe it!)_

_  
I won't! (I won't!)_

_  
But I'm feeling so torn! (Torn!)_

__  
I can't let this go on, for my passion is in the way of me truly loving you! (Loving you!)  
  
Your eyes (Your eyes), your hair (Your hair), your hands (Your hands), your smile (Your smile).

There was a rush that shot straight through Yuuri's core. His arms and legs, his whole body wasn't just moving to the music but with as if they were all one and same. Like the music was apart of him! Flowing in absolute harmony.

_Trying so hard to control my heart but I've become so tired! (Tired!)_

  
_I thinks of you everyday, hours would go by and all my thoughts are all of you!_  
Wishing you knew what you did to me from across the river of stars!  
  
_Can you hear my heart beat from across that river?_  
  
_Can you feel the weight of my eyes on you from across that river?_

  
Yuuri's eyes were locked on the crowd before him as he dance around on stage along with the others to the upbeat tone of music.

He wondered how they looked from where they sat.

_I won't believe it! (I want to believe it!)_

_  
I don't want to believe it! (I really want to believe it!)_

_  
I won't! (I will!)_

_  
But I'm feeling so torn! (Torn!)_

_  
I can't let this go on, for my passion is in the way of me truly loving you! (Loving you!)_

Yuuri soon found his eyes locked onto a pair of blue-green while looking through the crowd. He couldn't seem to look away from them and nether could they.

  
_My hearts for you! (I can't believe it?)_

_  
It's beating for you! (I won't believe it!)_

_Can you hear it beating form across the way? (It's prohibited!)_

_'Please don't look away.'_ Yuuri thought to himself as he reached out towards them.

_Please hear my heart beat from across the river of stars! (I don't wanna believe it!)_

 

_'Victor'_

  
_I can't control my heart. (Heart.)_

Slowly, the song fade before coming to a complete stop. The boy group were left panting with flustered cheeks and bright smiles as the crowd gave them a standing ovation. Yuuri could feel tears sitting at the corner of his eyes, threatening to fall.

 

They did it.

 

As he started to come down from the high, Yuuri looked around the crowd again, looking for the pair of blues. Only find that they were gone.

 

                            -

 

"WOW! Who knew that little group of yours opening night would smoothly, huh? You really know how to pick them, Yakov"

 

The middle aged man turn to face the person addressing him. Looking not so surprised but feeling almost instantly twice as tired as he did before he approached him.

 

The live had been over for almost a hour and it was only the staff and management left to close up. Yakov just really wanted to get home and rest his aging bones. Not really wanting to deal with the boy who stood before him.

 

"Vitya, don't you have better things you needed to be doing? Why you here?  
Don't you have a photo shoot first thing in the morning?"

 

"Haha, your no fun." The seventeen year old came to a stop before Yakov, towering over him by a few inches, his bright eyes full with intrigue and excitement. The other man feeling a rush grief settling in his stomach.

 

"Now Yakov, tell me about this Centre of yours."

 


	3. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First I like to apologized to the readers that like this fic, I have been a bit busy and didn’t really realized people were waiting for updates. Truly I am sorry. Thank you very much for reading.

“Hey, Yuuri! I can't get this dance sequence just right, can you help me out?" a cheerful voice addressed Yuuri from the side. 

Yuuri, in the middle of his own practice, couldn't hear other boy. His ears plugged to the music and eyes trained following his moments in the mirror for errors in his movements. 

Of course the younger boy went unnoticed until there was a strong grip at his backside, making Yuuri yelp. He removed his earbuds with a frown as he squinted at his offender. Chris. Of course.

"Chris!" he squawked. 

"Yuuuuri, it's not nice to ignore others, mon ami." Chris cooed at him, making no attempt to stop creasing Yuuri's ass. 

"Well, you have my attention now!" He tried to wiggle away from Chris' touch, reaching back to peel his hand off of him.

"Not me sweety, this little one seeking your attention." the older boy winked at Emil as he stood there all smiles.

Once freed from Chris grasp, he turn and addressed the young member, "I- l'm sorry! I honestly wasn't trying to ignore you." he frowned. The truth is Yuuri didn't mean to shut himself off from everyone else, it just happens when he is left alone by himself long enough. "Was there something you needed?"

Since their debut many new members have joined. It's been said that both producers claim that in order for the group to be successful, they needed more members, more variety for the sake of their fans. 

"It's ok! Haha, really." the younger boy gave him a light pat on the shoulder and a thumbs up. "Yes actually! I wanted your help with a dance sequence for Everyday Flash! I know it's Phichit's song but he isn't here at the moment." 

'Ah.'

"Sure, I don't mind. Are you suppose be in position B or C?" He reached over to grab gently at the eleven year old's wrist and leads him around Chris to get to a more spacious side of the room.

"Position B, fourth row!" the younger boy beamed.

Yuuri couldn't help but let out a tired chuckle, "Ok, let me see what you got first then I'll jump in if I think something's off."

"Yes, sir!" the boy saluted before turning to face the mirror to begin.

'That's energy can almost rival Phichit's' 

"Hey now, you know you could have ask me for help too, I'm the Captain." Chris mumbled as stepped over to stand beside Yuuri with a pout, his phone in hand, tapping at the screen before a sudden upbeat boomed from it.

The other member was slow at first, probably a little bit nervous to dance in front of two first gen members but with a little words of encouragement from the both of them, he started to get into the flow of it. Yuuri had to admit, the younger boy was talented.

"He has the making of a good front position, no?" Chris nudged Yuuri lightly with a wink.

"Yeah..." he muttered back, keeping his eyes on the boy's movements, interjecting when there was a lack of speed during the chorus of the song. 

"You have to put more hip in those jumps!"

"Yes, sir!" 

The other member put more air in his jump the next time and readjust to push his left hip out a bit more before landing and spinning on his heel.

Every, Every, Everyday Flash! Everyday Flash! 

He brought up his right hand, flashing a peace sign in front of his eye. 

"Cheeeese~!" the boy grinned as the song finishes before turning to face Yuuri and Chris with a big grin as he gave him an applause. 

"Keep that up and you might just take Yuuri's Centre position." Chris joked, earning a not-so-amuse scowl from the raven, making him bust of in a fit of laugher.

"I could never!" the younger member protested.

"It's ok, Chris just thinks he funny." Yuuri huffed at the older teen, still busting his gut.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorr-" there was a beep from Chris' phone and he all too eagerly checked it, falling utterly silent as he read.

"I gotta go." Chris gathered up his things and walked over to give Yuuri a kiss on the cheek, his growing fuzz tickling the younger boy. "Tell Phichit that I might be late getting back, so you guys start dinner without me." He pulled away and quickly rushed over to the exit.

"Wait, Chris!" Yuuri whipped around to go after the blond but he was already gone. Biting his lip, he stood there with his fist balled up at his sides. He was shaking. Why was he shaking?

"Yuuri?" the boy behind him called out to him in concern.

Letting out a shaky breathe, Yuuri turn to face Emil with a strained smile, wiping at his cheek.

"Sorry, uh, lets get back to practice." 

-

"Yuuririn~!" Phichit chirped as he ran after Yuuri down the hallway of their apartment building before latching onto his back. The raven looked back at his friend clinging to his back, with their room key slotted into the lock.

"Phichit, what's with the nic-" he started before being interrupted.

"Chu-Chu! It's Chu-Chu!" Phichit whined as he wrapped himself around Yuuri more, "And your Yuuririn, that's what your fans been calling you right?" 

"I thought it was Yu ch-" 

"Anyways! Carry me inside! My feet hurt!" Yuuri rolled his eyes and opened the door, stepping in with Phichit still latch onto him. 

They were greeted by an excited yipping ball of fluff, sliding across the wooden flooring of the apartment towards them. 

The apartment room they stayed in was provided by their group's agency, though, Yuuri would return home now and then to help around. It was a decent size, enough room for three teenagers and four pets.

"Hi, Vicchan." he whined as he sank to the floor to get to his beloved poodle, Phichit clinging tighter.

"Yuuri you wanna make me fall off!" the younger boy yelp.

"Well, too ba- whoa!" both cried out as they crash to the ground. Vicchan was quick to attack their faces with sloppy wet kisses, making them giggle like fools.

"Ok, ok! We're fine now, Vicchan, really." Yuuri crawled out from under Phichit and got up, picking up the puppy and abandoning the younger boy as he sat there rubbing his face free of puppy slobber. 

"Yuuririn! Pick me up, too!" he whined and crawled after the raven. 

"No. Now get up, don't you have some hamsters to feed?" Yuuri huffed and wondered into the kitchen, to check if Vicchan's food and water bowls. Of course, he found it completely empty. Smiling, Yuuri gave the poodle a kiss to the nose before setting him down so he can refill. 

"By the way, is Chris not coming back tonight?" Phitchit wondered into the kitchen, tapping away at his phone.

 

"He says he'll be late is all." Yuuri mumbled and sets food and water in front of Vicchan, watching as he digs in.

The younger boy gave a hum, not looking up from his phone. How weird. Phichit usually would press for more information but maybe he was just thinking too much.

"Want me to cook some fried rice?" He finally spoke after a moment of silence, feeling a little too awkward.

"Yeah, sure!" Phichit perked up, sliding his phone into his back pocket and wonders over, "Ah, but easy on the sriracha this time!"

-

A week had past and Yuuri was starting to notice a pattern. It's not like he suspects Chris was up to something but he couldn't help but worry. The other boy has been coming to practices late and then when he was in late, he was leaving early. Half the time he spent in practice was spent on his phone, giggling and smiling to himself. Then there was late nights out, like, not once had he shared dinner with him and Phichit all week and it really was making him anxious. 

But maybe it has to go with something at home? He didn't mention anything of course but there is always that possibility and he didn't have to say anything about it if he didn't want to.

'But still....' 

Yuuri sighed as he sank down into his chair. Now was the time to be worrying about this, he needed to set this concern aside until after the event.

Today, the group was having a Fan Meet & Greet. Usually they would do something like this before and after their performances but this one, was new, was different. They were at Rostelecom Stadium, not their little theatre on Grand Prix Avenue and from what he saw on their way to the waiting area, there were A LOT of people were lined up already for the event.

Groaning, Yuuri raised from his seat and walked over to the mirror to check himself over. Ah, yes, plain looking Yuuri. He frowned at his clothes of choice for today, a blue t-shirt, brown khakis, and sneakers.

How attractive.

The raven shook his head and turn to wonder out of the room, announcing to the other that he'll be back in a bit. Maybe a walk would do him some good, they still had a half an hour until they needed to get into their lanes anyways. 

Yuuri looked around as he wondered through the stadium's backstage facilities, taking in how much larger it seemed as he wondered around. A couple minutes passed and the raven found himself at a dead end.

'Well...'

He pulled out his phone and check the time, more then fifteen minutes still left to be spent before they start. 

"I guess I'll head back then...."

By time he gets back, he's sure that it'll be time to start the event. Maybe taking a walk was all he needed in order to get his nerves to dissipate. Everything was going to be alright. They've made it so far without incident so it'll be alright. Nothing gonna change. With a huff, Yuuri turn on his heel and made his way back to the waiting room. Humming one of their songs in his head to get him into a more comfortable zone.

'Nothing really matters as long as we're together!' he nodded to himself.

Everything was going to be fine.

-  
"Yuuri! Took you long enough to get back!" Phichit marched over. He was obviously trying to come across as stern but was horridly failing with that grin on his face. 

"It's not like I am late." Yuuri huffed as he reaches over to grab Phichit by the hand and lead him back to the others. 

Looking over all the faces within the room, he came to notice that Chris was missing. He was here for sure when he had left. Maybe the bathroom? The raven turned to face Phichit with a slight furrow in his brows. 

"Hm? What's wrong Yuurichin?" Phitchit tilted his head.

'Yuurichin now?' 

Yuuri couldn't help but raised his brow at yet another new nickname. He'll have to really check out these fan forums that Phichit keep talking about, it's probably where he was getting these nicknames from. Man his fanbase sounded messy. 

"Nothing, it's just--" Just as he was about to ask about Chris' possible whereabouts, the older teen burst through the door. Chris waltzed in towards the group with a wink before wiggling his way in between Yuuri and Phichit, wrapping one of each arm around them both.

"Already~! Your Captain has return, refreshed and ready to go~!" he cooed, leaning in toward Phichit to rub their cheeks together, his barely there beard scratching at the younger boy's face. 

"Yeah yeah...well let's hurry on up before Celestino comes. Everyone in a circle now." Yuuri gave a gentle command, the group falling in a complete circle. 

"Alright! Together now." Phichit shouted as they placed their hands outward in front of them.

"We dance together! We sing together! We will shine together, now and forever!" 

"Let's go!" Yuuri shouts as they all stomped their right feet into the circle.

"OYE!"

\---

What was management thinking!? How was this a good way to get to know their fans!? They had like, what? Ten seconds to throw their encouragements and confessions with a hand shake? Didn't they already do that after their stage at the theatre? How was this more special then that? Was it really necessary to have such a big event, which a bunch of strangers and such a big ridiculous stadium? He rather be back at the theatre, it felt less intimating and more homey. Who the hell would even come and see him? He’s so plain? 

Yuuri sat there behind his booth, curling up on himself with a groan as everyone waited for the lanes to open up.

There were a total of 10 lanes, accommodating a total of 23 members. Some of the lanes were accommodating 3 members. 

And of course he was separated from both Chris and Phichit.

'I really wish this was over with already...'

"JJ style! JJ style! It's JJ style!"

Yuuri slowly turn his head it rested on his lap to looking over to the member sitting next to him in the shared booth. 

'Ah, its JJ...?'

The boy was probably around ten, five years his junior and one of the fresh faces that join their group. Yuuri didn't talked much with most of the member out of fear of saying something stupid and having them hate him. 

Jean-Jacques Leroy or JJ, in which he introduced himself on the first day he arrived to the theatre, was really outspoken and outgoing, which are good characteristics for an idol. The ten year old practically walked up to Yuuri and proclaimed that he will take Centre from him right in front of staff and members alike. Phichit was just about to give the boy a good scolding but Yuuri was quick to stopped him, telling his friend that it was fine. 

'It's fine...' Yuuri thought to himself as he slowly stood up from his seat, the distant sound of gates being open and chattering reaching his ears. 

But was it really fine? Was he really ok with the idea giving up his position? 

'Well, it's not like I really mind...someone like JJ might be better suited for the posit-'

"Yuu-chan! Oh gosh, you are so cute up close!" A young woman stood in front of Yuuri with a bright smile. 

"Ah! U- um, thank you!" he tried his best to return the smile. Reaching out to take her hand into both of his own he gave it a gentle squeeze then shake. 

"Hehe, your palms seem a little sweaty, nervous?" She giggled as Yuuri gave her a light nod, his face flush, "Well, that's ok! It's alright to be nervous!"

"Time's up." A staff member stated, walking about to the young woman and started to gently lead her away. 

"Ah! Yuu-chan! Keep up the great work! I’m rooting for you!" She waved bye as she is escorted away, Yuuri barely able to response back quick enough before another fan approached.

“H- hello!” Yuuri smiled as a young boy with bright blond hair approached him this time, accompanied by an elderly gentleman. 

“Go on, Yura.” the man urge the little boy gently with a chuckle, making him squirm a little. 

“Hi. Um, may I..?” 

“Of course.” he reached over and took the smaller hand into his with a gentle squeeze, “Thank you for coming to see me.” 

“U- um!” the little boy started but was cut off when he saw the escort approaching them. “Uh, you, I mean, I want to be a good idol just like you!”

“Time’s up.” 

“And you will, I’ll wait for you ok?” Yuuri almost squeaked when he realized the words that just spilled out, watching the little boy leave.

‘Wait for him?’

Did he really think he’ll last that long?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
